1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local key module and a display device including the same and, more particularly, to a structure of a local key module that can contribute to reducing a thickness of a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
In case of a display device, such as a television receiver (TV) or a monitor, diverse user commands may be received from a wireless remote controller. However, in most cases, in order to ensure user convenience with respect to basic functions (e.g., power on/off, channel switching (or changing), volume up/down, and so on), local key buttons are provided on an outside surface of a housing of the display device.
Recently, since the exposure of multiple local key buttons respective to each function is considered to degrade the appearance of the display device, a local key module, which is configured to manage multiple functions by using a single local key, has been developed. Such local key module is configured to expose only a portion of a button unit to the outside of the display device and to have the remaining portion of the local key module aligned and positioned inside the housing of the display device.
However, even in case of using the local key module, which is configured to manage multiple functions by using a single local key, during a process of equipping the local key module inside of the display device, there still lies a problem in that an overall thickness of the display device increases due to the thickness of the local key module itself.